What's Wrong With Max?
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: Sequel to Maximum Ride Chatroom. Max is gone. And to top that off, they are all taken to the middle of nowhere by things that look like erasers. And thats where they find Max. With a different guy. Fax. Max/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read Maximum Ride Chatroom before beginning this one. Oh and if I hadn't already mentioned this: I kidnapped the flock and build them a extra house out back guarded by MY OWN MADE Eraser-thingys. But now i took away there laptops so they can't chat anymore!!! Whoo! And I am now forcing them to say me and my stories are the bestestestest(they really aint but im making them anyways!)!! And please don't hurt me when you find out this certian person became evil.**

**-**

**_-silence-_**

**_Me-Uhhhhhh... Fang_**

**_Fang- This and all of Nik's stories are the best I have ever seen. Blah blah, blah blah._**

**_Me-Fang! Never mind. . ._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"Fang? Really? Leave him alone." Angel shut down her laptop and walked out the door and towards Gazzy's room, expecting to find Fang strangling him or sitting on top of him. But she was wrong.

_

_

Fang stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard Angel's message in his head. He got to her at the exact same time the others reached her. Fang looked into the room to find Gazzy knocked out on the bed with his wrists and ankles tied and his mouth duct-taped. And worst than that, there were hundreds of eraser-like things surroundinghim. And worst of all, no Max. Fang charged at the one closest to Gazzy and punched him square in the jaw, then in the stomach. Fang then kicked him so hard he flew backwards, straightout the window and down the cliff.

"Holy [insert swear word here]" Fang said. Then he went after another.

_

_

In twenty minutes, the rest of the flock was tied up in the back of a moving semi, bruised and bloody. Story of their life, right? Nudge's arms and legs were already becoming sore and swollen, and she kept worrying about Gazzy. He's been unconscious for at least 25 minutes. And Nudge also worried about Ella and Dr. Martinez. What if the Erasers go back for them, Nudge thought, they can't defend themselves.

_

_

Max woke up and stretched. "Hey, Ron," she said. A boy with short, wavy blond hair and green eyes beamed at her; he was about 16.

"Good morning, Baby" The he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Ron?"

"Yes, honey?"

Max sat up and asked," How long have we been together?"

Ron was startled. Did the spell not work? he thought. "About 8 months. Why?"

"Because," Max faked pouted, "You never sleep in the same room with me. Ever. Why not?"

Ron smirked and shook his head," I've told you over and over again. I might be too tempted."

Max crossed her arms. "Soo," she said, drawing out the word.

"Just get ready. We have more. . .visitors. It's that Fang you used to love before he broke your heart and kicked you to the streets," Ron told her, about to open the door, then added, "And your old friends."

Max got off of her bed and put her arms around Ron's neck and looked into his glowing green eyes. "Luckily, _he _kicked me out. Otherwise I would have never found you."

Ron smiled, then kissed Max, placing a hand at her waist, and placing the other to where her wings should be.

They broke apart, after what felt like years. "Well today, Baby, we'll get rid of them. For good."

_

_

Fang waited in the back of the now stopped semi, thinking over what he learned about the 'Erasers.' This 'Erasers' weren't actaully Erasers, they were more like werewolves, like dogs. Very well trained, very big, strong, German Sheperd dogs. That walk on two feet. And either they can't talk or just didn't like to.

Fang heard the back doors rattle as if they were being shook. Fang looked into each of the flock's eyes and nodded. Right before they were snatched off the ground like dolls by the werewolves and thrown into a large, dark room. They lay there for 10 minutes before the bright lights were turned on.

Fang looked around the empty room, looking for escapes. He found none. Two people, then walked into the room, holding hands, though Fang couldn't see them. When they walked into view, Fang's eyes narrowed. The boy, about 16 with blond hair was unfamiliar to him, but the girl who also looked 16 with long, curly golden brown hair _was_ familiar. She had brown eyes and was wearing a tight mini skirt and a sky blue blouse with the boots with the fur on them. Fang couldn't help but think she was just a little bit hot. As he studied her, he tried remembering where he had seen her. Then he remembered.

**A/n: So yeah. The first chapter of the story. It was kinda suckish and short, but i guess it'll work. Anways, plz review. Let me know how I did, and if I should continue or not. I forgot what else I wanted to say. . .**


	2. Kinda Important an

A/N: I haven't updated in forever. So before i type chapter two tomorrow, I wanna see how many reviews I get for Chapter one to see if people will still read this. Otherwise there is no point in typing chapter two. If people do read this and want another chapter, I'll have it up by wednesday. I have it written up, I just need to type it.

And I have a poll on my profile about Ron.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to be rewriting this and all my other stories. Because they suck, like grammar wise and stuff. I know I haven't been on and thats due to the fact that** **I'm now addicted to this site called wattpad. If you don't know what that is, it's a website where people write their own original stories. And their some fanfiction on there. Its kinda like fictionpress, but cooler in a way.**

**If you wanna check out my stories, my username is xtrickie_nikkix My stories suck, but yeah...**

**I'm sure no one is even reading this but yeah..**

"Max?" Fang asked, shocked. He didn't know what happened to her. She was with _him - _who ever 'him' was. It was clear that they were dating, but he couldn't figure out why. She was with the enemy and the last time Fang checked Max was dating him, not this - this blond guy. Fang had no idea what was going on and with one look at the flock, he knew they were as confused as he was. They wanted answers and Fang didn't have them.

'Max' smirked at the dark hair boy and looked up at the unfamiliar boy, wanting him to answer for her. The boy let go of 'Max's' hand and stepped in front of the waiting flock.

This blond guy just said one short, simple sentence that answered almost all of the flock's questions. Almost.

"Max wants all of you dead."

In that one sentence, Fang figured most of it out. This guy had somehow got Max to believe that the flock was bad and he was good. But who was this guy and _how _did he make Max believe his lies? Max, seeing Fang's face full of confusion, stepped up next to the unfamiliar boy.

"Fang. Flock. This is Ron," she said, gesturing with her hands toward the blond boy, "He's better than all of you. He's going to kill you all for me."

Fang's eyes went to the flock. Iggy's face was blank; he knew what was going on. He must have figured it out when I did, Fang thought. Nudge's eyes were wide, but she tried to put her poker face on. Gazzy was crying and Angel's expression shocked Fang. Her eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at the 'Ron' guy. She knew what was going on! And Fang couldn't ask her because the rest of the flock was quickly pulled away by the eraser-like things, leaving Fang alone with Max and Ron.

Fang quickly realized that this wasn't going to be pretty.

**A/N: Okay, maybe I don't need to re-write the other chapters, cuz after reading this crappy excuse of a chapter, I realized that my writing used to be better than it is now. I'm getting suckier and suckier. I think it's because of the fact that I'm starting to care more about grammar and stuff, that i'm just making the story worse. Before, I used to just write what came to me, and now? I'm trying to be perfect (this chapter's far from being perfect, I know) more and It's making my writing bad. **

**This chapter would have been longer if I knew for a fact that people were going to read it and if I wasn't so upset about my writing getting worse. I'll probably re-write this chapter..**


End file.
